


A Kiss with a Fist (is More Public Than None)

by misura



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Wat has peculiar ways of getting affectionate.
Relationships: Geoffrey Chaucer/Wat (A Knight's Tale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	A Kiss with a Fist (is More Public Than None)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



"Did you know," Chaucer asked, gingerly touching his cheek, "there is a difference between hitting someone and hitting _on_ someone."

Wat had already raised one of his fists again. "And what's that supposed to mean, eh? Eh?"

(Kate and William and God, even Roland were watching now, and Wat decided he had never wanted to punch Chaucer more, until there were at least a few teeth on the ground, and then some more, to make sure Chaucer had learned his lesson, which was that you didn't go around talking like that in public.)

"Well," Chaucer allowed, "maybe not to you."


End file.
